


You Know The Rules

by BlackStar3991



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Boys Kissing, Christmas Challenge, Christmas Smut, First Kiss, M/M, Mistletoe, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 20:05:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16939809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackStar3991/pseuds/BlackStar3991
Summary: "Eyes still fixed on Steve, Billy just slowly points up and his grin widens. Steve looks at where he’s pointing – he' standing right under a mistletoe. Actually, they are."----------Three times Steve finds himself under a mistletoe with Billy.(For the prompt "mistletoe" on a 12 Days Christmas Challenge from Tumblr)





	You Know The Rules

**Author's Note:**

> Since I've started writing fics, let's fucking commit to this shit, right?  
> I found a Christmas Challenge on Tumblr and here we go.
> 
> May your holidays be gay and smutty, my good bitches!

As the party raged on inside the house (who’s house was it again? who cares), Steve drops his empty cup on the floor and leans on the porch, the cold night air making him feel less dizzy. He looks up at the sound of approaching footsteps, and big blue eyes meet his. 

“Hey, Harrington.” Billy says with a grin and a suggestive tone “Waiting for someone?” 

“Just taking a breather. Why?” 

Eyes still fixed on Steve, Billy just slowly points up and his grin widens. Steve looks at where he’s pointing – he' standing right under a mistletoe. Actually, they are. 

“Oh.” Steve says stupidly and looks back at the other boy. 

Without missing a beat, Billy leans closer and plants a kiss on Steve’s cheek, almost on the corner of his mouth. In spite of the mischievous glint on Billy’s eyes, the act was quite delicate and nearly... affectionate? Steve feels his face blushing hot against his will, and hopes it’s not noticeable under the dim lights. 

“Enjoy the party” Billy remarks with a wink, as he walks away and into the loud crowd. 

Steve looks around sheepish, but no one seems to have noticed them. It was innocent enough, anyway; Billy was probably just screwing with him like always. Right? 

Probably. But now Steve has a warm feeling on his stomach that he’s not sure it has anything to do with the alcohol. 

 

~o~o~o~o~ 

 

Last one to leave the locker-room after basketball practice, Steve finds the school nearly deserted. He walks slowly down the corridors, taking his time to appreciate the unusual silence. As he gets to the door, Steves stops and rests his backpack on the floor so he can put on his winter coat. 

“I’m starting to think you’re doing it on purpose, Pretty Boy” comes a voice behind him, making him jump. 

"Shit, Hargrove! I thought everyone had left” Steve says while turning to face him “What are you talking about?” 

Standing less than an arm’s length to Steve, Billy looks up with a quirk of his mouth. Steve follows the boy's gaze and his heart skips a beat. Some smartass thought it’d be funny to put a mistletoe on the school’s entrance. He looks down back at Billy, who is taking a slow step closer. 

“Well, you know the rules... And it’s a second occurrence.” Billy whispers in a velvety voice. 

Steve knows he should probably laugh it off and go away, that Hargrove is just messing with him. But something about his voice... the way his eyes won’t leave Steve’s... and how he pauses when they get really close, as to allow Steve an opportunity to escape. Against his better judgement, Steve whispers back: 

“Yeah? And what does that mean?” 

"Oh, I’m afraid we gotta take it up a notch.” Billy’s gaze dart to Steve’s lips and back at his eyes. 

Steve can’t help mirroring that action, and his own lingering gaze drops down to Billy’s pink lips. Swallowing hard, he answers: 

“Well, if you say so.” 

Steve barely manages out the last word when Billy closes the distance between them and, with a hand resting lightly on the back of Steve’s neck, touches soft lips against his own. Bringing a hand automatically to hold Billy’s side, Steve sighs into the kiss. Billy smiles wickedly and licks his own lips as he breaks the contact and starts to walk away. 

“Didn’t take you for a rule follower” Steve calls after him. 

Laughing, Billy turns around and shoots back: 

“Some rules are worth following, Pretty Boy!” like the other night, Billy winks at him and strolls away, this time towards the Camaro. 

 

~o~o~o~o~ 

 

Steve is walking back to his car after dropping the boys at the arcade, when Max shouts a hello and runs past him to meet the gang. Knowing who probably brought her over, Steve looks around and finds Billy still sitting inside his car, flicking a cigarette away through the window. 

Passing a hand through his hair, Steve bites his lip and walks to the Camaro’s passenger door, leaning down on the open window. Trying to sound cooler than he feels, Steve says hi. As usual, Billy seems pissed at something; but, apparently, it’s not at Steve, since he huffs out a breath and turns to look at him. 

“Everything ok?” Steve asks with a light frown. 

“Yeah, it’s fine.” Billy sounds more tired or frustrated than anything else. 

“My parents are out. Wanna hang out and have some beer?” 

At this, Billy’s expression changed into a softer one, and his mouth quirked up in a small smile. 

“Fuck, yes.” he hushed out, relieved “Get in, I’ll drive you back when it’s time to pick up the dickheads.” 

The drive is quick and soon they are at Steve’s house. They stop to put their coats on the hangers near the door, and Steve takes his time doing so. As he is slowly turning around, he hears Billy cleaning his throat as to call his attention. The blonde has a hand on the hip and a raised eyebrow, and he’s looking questioningly at a mistletoe that hangs in the doorframe above them. 

“Oh, damn.” Steve mumbles, looking innocently at the mistletoe he put there himself just before leaving “I guess that makes it a third occurrence.” 

Steve utters a quiet yelp as Billy pushes him against the wall and presses against him, smashing their lips together. One of Billy’s hands cradles Steve’s face and the other finds its way to his waist. Different from before, this time feels more desperate and much more passionate, so Steve reacts in kind. He snakes one arm around Billy’s back and pushes him closer, the other hand running softly through the long curly hair. He feels a small bite on his lip and opens his mouth, things heating up as Billy’s tongue takes control of the kiss. 

The hand that rested on Steve’s waist drops down to his ass and squeezes, making him gasp into the other’s mouth. Leaving Steve’s swollen lips, Billy trails down his neck with kisses and small licks. At the same time he gives a stronger bite at Steve’s neck, Billy presses his leg against the growing bulge on Steve’s pants, making him gasp louder. With a low chuckle, Billy brushes his lips against Steve’s again and leans forehead to forehead. 

“Damn, Princess” Billy whispers “I wonder what’d happen on a fourth time, huh.” 

Steve smiles and grabs Billy’s face with both hands, pulling him in to a harsh quick kiss before disentangling himself and stepping away. Steves picks up the mistletoe and heads towards the stairs. 

“The fuck you’re doing?” Billy asks with a frown. 

Steve pauses on the third step and looks back at Billy. 

“I’m taking this” he shakes the mistletoe in front of his face “to my room.” 

After a suggestive wink, Steve motions with his head for Billy to follow.

**Author's Note:**

> For real though, that's the first time I write anything remotely smutty.
> 
> I BEG for comments, lol
> 
> (If I'm on the right way, more fics to follow)


End file.
